Little Red
by splash1998
Summary: Stiles finally remembers something - give him a break, he had just been in a coma - Caroline! The little red head that spoke to him after Derek rudely abandoned him. They help her get out of her situation. Read Invisible to everyone but you first, then you'll get this one shot. Rated M for swearing.


**Here's the one shot joined on to Invisible to everyone but you. Read that first before you read this, other wise you have now idea what's going on. Okay?**

* * *

**Little red:**

Stiles finally found out about Caroline, the little red chick he talked to in the parking lot of the store when Derek abandoned him—and give him a break; he had been a coma and forgot everything, all right? He found out that she had been given into an orphanage after her mother had killed herself. Stiles really didn't know why, because

So what did Stiles do?

He went to that orphanage and saw Caroline. As he pulled up in the parking lot, he ran a hand over the hair he had grown out, and started to make his way inside. When inside, the woman looked at him weirdly. He just walked over to her and asked if he could see Caroline, his little red head. He had to take her home with him. He couldn't leave her in here to rot with the rest of the orphans.

When he saw the little bundle, she was sitting staring out of the window. She couldn't be more then eight, nine, and she looked so depressed. It remind Stiles of when he lost his mother, but Stiles had been older and this girl needed a mother more then he did. She had no one now. Well, not for long, Stiles thought.

"Caroline?" He asked her.

Said girl ripped her head to look at the man standing before her. "Stiles? I thought you were..."

"Yeah, well, I came out of that coma," He said. He fiddled with the colouring book he had in his hand. "Uh, I bought you a colouring book. Thought you might want something to do."

Caroline smiled at him. "Thank you, Stiles. Why did you come to see me though? I thought I wasn't gonna see you again."

"Please, Caroline, you can't get rid of me that easy," He said. "I'll be a friend, brother whatever you need."

"Thank you, Stiles," Caroline said. "How are you and that rude man that left you?"

"Oh, well, we're kind of together. He's still grumpy, but not as much."

Caroline chuckled. "I guess that's good."

There was a pregnant pause before Caroline spoke again.

"Does this mean that you're going to adopt me?" She asked hesitantly.

Stiles nodded almost immediately. "I told you, you can't get rid of me this easy. I'm gonna talk to rude, grumpy man about adopting you for good, because I can't leave you alone to rot in here. You know, I'll bet if I pull the puppy dog eyes, he'll let me keep you."

"And you won't hurt me?"

Stiles' heart broke a little.

"No, never," Stiles said. "Caroline, you don't have to be afraid of every older person in your life. I will adopt you and no one will hurt you. And that's because your other dad is a big fricking hulk and will beat the shit, I mean, crap out of anyone who will."

Caroline laughed. "I won't tell that you said a bad word if you don't, Stiles."

"Good," Stiles said, smiling, "let's keep that between us."

Stiles and Caroline went on talking all day, and soon enough, the woman from reception told him that he had to leave. He was about to protest, but he saw Caroline nod, so he kissed her forehead and left, ready to go tell Derek where he'd been all day.

* * *

They were curled up in a cuddle when Stiles mentioned Caroline. Yeah, so mentioning the girl you want to adopt after sex probably wasn't a very good idea, because Derek usually just said yes in a post sex haze. It was a good time to get Derek to do what you wanted him too. So Stiles took this opportinity and dealt out the question before it was too late.

"How do you feel about adopting someone?" Stiles asked quickly, his words a rush.

Derek raised an eyebrow, kissing his mate's shoulder. "Huh?"

"Well, when I was a ghost, this little red head spoke to me when you abandoned me in the parking lot. The little girl that's just gone into care because her mother killed herself. I promised her that I wouldn't let her be, so can we please, with cherries on top, adopt her? She's all alone now, with no one and she's only eight!" Stiles rushed out.

"Breathe, Stiles, breathe," Derek ordered teasingly. "Sure. I thought that you were going to wait until you at least got into your twenties, but as you are willing now, I don't see why not."

"Great!" Stiles cried. "Oh, this is wonderful! I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Derek growled playfully. "That's the only reason?"

"Nah," Stiles said, "It's because you have abs made by the gods, and stubble to die for."

Stiles giggled as Derek started to scrap his chin all over Stiles' body, tickling and prickling the boy's skin.

"Ah," Stiles said, "You've made me cold. Come be my blanket. Think, we could do this with Caroline."

"Expect we have to be dressed and not in a post sex haze," Derek said. "Think of it! We will be getting less sex!"

Stiles shrugged. "It's not that good anyway."

He was only just teasing. Sex with Derek was good. GOOD!

"Oh, says the one that always moans and groans and talks way to much during sex. But you're right, I guess. It's not that great."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay, that's coming from the man who almost lose control on his wolf when he cums. I had to buy new bed sheets the other day because you ripped them. That's the third time this month, Derek."

"What can I say? You're just too sexy."

"Well, at least you can sweet talk your butt out of it. Also, by giving me lots of blowjobs."

Derek smirked. "Does this time count?"

"Depends how you use your tongue, my good man."

"I suppose we better bless these sheets."

Stiles thought. "But we've already - ah, I get you. Come on, Alpha wolf, stick it in me!"

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty."

Stiles laughed. "Gosh, was that sarcasm? Because I can talk dirty if you want."

"Just shut up, Stiles."

Derek moved closer to his jeans.

"So, adopting Caroline?"

Derek sighed. "Yes. Do it. I'll come with you and meet her tomorrow."

"Okay," Stiles said, "Now give me the best, mind blowing blowjob ever and make it snappy."

Scott cringed away from the sound of Stiles screaming out, "DEREK, TEETH!"

Peter face palmed. "Those two will never learn."

* * *

Caroline's face lit up as soon as Stiles stepped into the room, as she darted over and pounced on the man, wrapping her little legs around his waist and wrapping her skinny arms around his neck. Stiles only just caught her, and laughed and spun her around, before putting her down. He knelt down to her height.

"Care-bear, there's someone I'd like you too meet," Stiles said.

"Is it the rude, grumpy man from the parking lot?" Caroline asked, worried.

Stiles smiled. "Yeah, it is. But don't worry. I'll kick his ass if he's angry or grumpy with you, all right? And I meant butt by the way, not ass. Okay, so I'm not making this any better."

Caroline chuckled. "Just bring in rude and grumpy."

Derek walked in just after she said it, and Caroline looked him over before smiling. Her big eyes melted him on the spot, and Stiles smirked as Derek slowly smiled nicely. Stiles had only seen Derek smile at least twice, and it was really nice when the sourwolf did.

"Hey, Caroline," Derek said, "I'm Derek Hale. Stiles has told me all about you."

Caroline beamed a smile at him. "Well, Stiles, I see what you mean. He's not as grumpy as you say he is."

Derek hit Stiles over the head. "You told her I was grumpy?"

"Well, c'mon, you are!" Stiles protested.

Caroline giggled. "You guys are cute together. And I won't tell him about you swearing yesterday...oops."

"You swore in front of her?" Derek asked Stiles. "She's eight years old, Stiles!"

"I said I was sorry and corrected myself straight afterwards," Stiles protested again. "And in my defence, she said she was never going to bring that up again. Obviously, she lied."

Caroline shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You're so cute," Derek said, "We're adopting her, now."

Caroline and Stiles smiled at each. Derek began regretting his decision.

* * *

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed. The sourwolf was still snoring away upstairs. "Uh, Care-bear? Can you go wake up Derek?"

"Daddy, I told you, I'm gonna call you Daddy and Derek Dad, okay?" Caroline said. "Can I jump on him?"

"Perhaps make a bit of noise before you do," Stiles said, "He'll attack you with his claws. He does that sometimes. I would tell you to ignore it most times."

He placed the pancakes he had been cooking down on the table and put his hands on his hips, waiting for his adopted daughter to go get her dad for breakfast. Caroline had settled in fast, had grown to like her 'great-uncle' Peter the best. Stiles didn't know whether to feel great about that or not. She also was the best dressed girl in town, according to Lydia who had brought all her clothes. And Allison had made sure to get her hunteress-ness in there somewhere, so she had bought a bow and arrow for Caroline to practice every once a week. Under Derek's supervision, of course.

Stiles and Caroline were evil twins. Sometimes, and that was most times, they ganged up on Derek and teased him about his sourwolf-ness and his frown, and his growl, but Derek had just shrugged it off. Stiles hated it when they ganged up on him.

"Daddy, I woke Dad up!" Caroline said loudly, as Derek held her to his hip like she weighed nothing. "And look, Dad! Daddy made pancakes and waffles for breakfast!"

Derek smiled slightly and then turned to Stiles. "Couldn't you have woken me up instead of me getting hit in the balls instead?"

"She kicked you in the balls?" Stiles laughed. "Oh, I'm starting to love this girl more and more."

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek said. He placed Caroline in a chair next to him, before he slid into the one next to her. "Now, Caroline, would you like pancakes or waffles?"

"Well, Daddy likes waffles with lots and lots of syrup on them, so I'm gonna have that too!" Caroline said, smiling cutely. "And you like pancakes, but I don't really want pancakes."

"Care-bear, you are awesome!" Stiles exclaimed, dropping a kiss on the top of his daughter's head as he made his way round to the other side of the table. "Now, Derek, don't look so frowny. Eat your pancakes and shut up. You're making breakfast tomorrow."

Caroline chuckled. "Well, that will be toast because that's about all Dad can cook."

Stiles held his hand up for a high five. Caroline did it.

Derek growled and frowned. "Shut up."

"Derek, turn that frown upside down," Stiles demanded softly, "someone could be falling in love with your smile."

"You've already fallen in love with my smile," Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "And everything else."

Derek pressed a chastise kiss to his lips when he leant over the table.

"Me too," Derek whispered softly.

Caroline wrinkled up her nose. "Ew, I'm eating."

Derek looked firmly at Stiles, lovable moment over. "She got that from you. That whole attitude, plus rambling thing."

"And where do you think she picked up the growling and frowning and foot stomping? Because none of the other pack members do that apart from Jackson, and Caroline doesn't really like Jackson. Which, by the way, is quite cool," Stiles said.

"Stiles, Jackson's in collage," Derek answered.

"So? She doesn't like him, no biggie," Stiles said.

"Yes, biggie. She has to like everyone in the pack."

"And why is that?"

Caroline looked between her dads. "Uh, Dad?"

"Not now, sweetheart," Derek said softly before glaring at Stiles. "She has to like everyone in the pack so this is one happy family, like you said."

"I said we were a fucked up family!" Stiles pointed out. "And if she doesn't like certain members, then she's allowed to not like certain members."

"Daddy?"

"Not now, Care-bear," Stiles said softly, before turning to Derek. "And if you think growling makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong."

Derek growled. "I say it does."

"Well, I say it doesn't."

"Well, I say it does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!" Caroline yelled. "Jeez, it's half eight in the morning at it's breakfast time. I like Jackson as my uncle, okay? I don't care if he's a jackass, and I don't care that Daddy used the F word. Can we please just have one breakfast where you are arguing?"

Derek and Stiles hung their heads in shame. "Sorry, Caroline."

"Better," Caroline said. "So, when's uncle Peter coming?"

Stiles muttered, "Never." And then he said, "OW!" when Derek kicked him under the table.

Ah, something's never change.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it;) There's Little Red;)**


End file.
